In Our Dreams
by Xengo
Summary: Down memory lane, everyone.
1. Her

Fluff train still isn't done yet.

Thank you to all who have reviewed my previous stories! All your words of encouragement are very valuable to me. And remember, if you find anything that I could improve upon, don't be afraid to tell me! This website is a good resource for having other people critic your writing and tell you what you ought to do to get better, and I want to take full advantage of it.

Now on to the story

Originally, I had planned for this to be another one shot. Then I realized that the transitions in certain parts of the story would seem choppy if I didn't utilize chapters. So this story will be three chapters long, I believe.

Please enjoy! Have good day, be safe, and God bless.

Also, I'm looking for anyone who would like to beta-read/edit my stories. If anyone knows someone with a good grasp of English, please let me know.

* * *

In Our Dreams

Warm air, air that felt tropical and humid, blew through Fox's fur. When he opened his eyes he was facing a beach with blinding white sand accompanied by water the color of turquoise, with the clearness of glass. Waves gently rolled on up to the beach, and they created an utterly soothing and relaxing sound. More relaxing than the sounds of waves on Corneria beaches, even.

Fox did not know where he was. But he was keenly aware that he was dreaming. A fuzziness, a strange sort of sensation, flowed through his body that made him know that all that was before him was not real. But that did nothing to destroy the beauty of it all.

"Amazing…" he murmured.

Turning around he saw what looked to be a tropical forest, overgrown with palm trees and shrubs. A path, not a natural one but one that looked like it was made by the stomping of paws over time, winded through the sea of bark and leaf. An inexplicably, Fox felt a pull to this path.

A part of him was apprehensive. Perhaps his own subconscious was smart enough to lay a trap for another nightmare. But he felt no sort of darkness here. Only the warmth of the sun and wind. And the pull of the trail did not feel foreboding at all.

So he walked into the forest, following the trail for sometime. Before long he heard the murmur of voices and hustle and bustle. All at once the forest gave way to what Fox realized was a village.

A village occupied by violet furred vulpines, fur the color of a certain someone.

He gaped. They all wore clothing that could be called primitive. Loincloths for the men, and the addition of a bra-like top for the woman. They all hurried about, smiling to each other and going about their day, buying things at what Fox thought were market stalls, playing with children – Parents with their children and children with other children – and with all of this Fox felt a great sense of community here, the kind that he had felt with Star Fox was a full team.

It wasn't a very big village. He could see what looked like fifteen buildings that appeared to be homes. Smaller buildings dotted the area, the market stalls. Some sat right next to homes, fitting the definition of "family business" perfectly. These stalls sold what looked like food, clothing, and an assortment of spices.

The buildings were made with a glossy white stone, beautiful feats of craftsmanship adorned with the markings of a language Fox did not recognize immediately. He stared at the symbols, creasing his brow in thought. And when he finally realized where he had seen those symbols before, the force of his realization gave him pause. Those symbols, painted in blue upon the stone, were symbols Fox remembered Krystal writing with from time to time. Even more, they glowed upon the walls, giving off a comforting light.

Staring at those symbols, Fox thought hard about how they could turn up here. Krystal used them, and of course Krystal had come from a planet far from-

And the realization hit him square in face, a fist to the proverbial jaw.

This place...he was on Cerinia. It was such a ludicrious realization that Fox did not accept it at first. But upon re-realizing that this was indeed a dream, it became a lot easier to swallow.

Still, it made no sense. How could he be seeing this? Fox had never been to Cerinia. COULD never go to Cerinia. Krystal had told him the planet had been destroyed through mysterious means. Hearing that story had made him shiver a little bit. Anything with enough power to wipe out an entire planet was not an enemy he would wish on anyone.

"And why aren't they noticing me?" he muttered. Indeed, nobody seemed to notice him or look at him. He received another shock when, upon politely reaching to tap one of the locals on the shoulder, his finger passed right through. It was as if he touched a hologram. He blinked. Hard.

Dream logic was weird, Fox decided.

Fox figured he might as well take this odd opportunity and do some exploring. He walked through the village streets, smiling at the cheerful residents. The roads were made of stone, and Fox could see intricate designs woven into the rock. This, combined with the stunning designs on some of the tents, led Fox to believe that the Cerinians were certainly a very creative people.

The primitive nature of the people struck him as odd, considering the the technology he knew the people had; their staffs, which were wonders all on their own, and their space craft. Fox knew they had access to space travel, being that Krystal had told him she had used a ship to travel to Sauria. And of course, she used that same ship to board the _Great Fox I _after Sauria had been saved, in order to pay the team a visit and thank Fox for his help.

It was while he was walking that a group of three children rushed passed him. Two boys and a girl. And while they rushed in front of him the girl looked his way suddenly and actually stopped and stared at him. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly. Fox mimicked her.

He knew it was she the moment they made eye contact. Standing in front of him was a younger Krystal, maybe barely older than ten years old.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Who are you?" she asked, in a language Fox guessed was Cerinian. Somehow, however, he was able to understand it. The words melted into his mind, and he heard a lighter, younger version of the voice he was so familiar with. A voice he so loved.

"I'm...a visitor?" Fox replied, not exactly how to respond to that. The surrealness of this situation was again at the forefront of his mind.

That, and he couldn't help but think Krystal used to be a pretty cute kid. Her beauty would only increase, of course.

"A visitor?" she repeated. She looked him up and down. "You don't look like you are from around her, certainly. That's a strange fur color to have. Is it a disease?"

Fox smirked. Might as well roll with it.

"Says the girl with violet colored fur." he replied.

"Hey!" she replied, looking indignant. And Fox chuckled to himself.

Then put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "Are you done making fun of me?" she asked.

Fox stopped chuckling and gave her a sincere smile. "Yeah, I'm done. I'm sorry if I did hurt your feelings," he said.

Krystal looked him dead in the eyes, and upon seeing the sincerity of his look, she smiled too.

"So, where are from?" she asked, curious.

"Far away." He replied.

"I should think so, considering how you look."

"We don't have any violet colored vulpines where I come from, so I would say that this place is far away from my home." It was a good guess. Krystal had said she hailed from outside the Lylat System. Wherever Cerinia had been, it hadn't been in his backyard of stars.

"Then how did you get here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I...don't know." Fox replied honestly.

"Then it's a mystery." she replied, smiling brightly.

Indeed it was.

"Wanna walk and talk?" she chirped.

Fox smiled warmly. "Sure," he replied.

* * *

The following few moments proved to be quite relaxing for Fox

This younger...dream...version of Krystal talked about her life on Cerinia, including about her parents and friends. Her mother and father were warriors, the strongest in the village, and were seen as major protectors of the people. No wonder she was so strong willed. Also, one of her favorite things to do was walk through the safer parts of the forest and beyond, along with her friends. Through that, Fox could tell that even at this age Krystal had a very realized sense of adventure.

Much like he had, when he was a kid.

"Do you like to wonder around?" she asked him.

"Every so often. Nowadays I would like to travel around with a…special friend of mine." he replied.

"How special is this friend?"

"She's very, very special."

She smiled at him.

They walked and talked some more, until somehow they found themselves back by that beach were Fox had first found himself in this dream. The water was still pristine looking, and the sun had dipped lower in the sky. Evening was approaching.

"Sometimes, I wonder what else is out there..." she murmured.

Fox ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. You'll find out someday."

"Really?" she looked at him, excited.

"Yup! And then you'll eventually discover that the world out there can be rather boring at times," he teased

"No, that can't be. There are many, many things to do on Cerinia. Surely there are even more things out there, right?

Fox couldn't argue with that. Space was a rather big place.

He smiled brightly at her, and she smiled back at him.

This had been a pleasant dream.

And the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he felt it. It was subtle, a small change in the air around him. He looked and saw that night had fallen, and that a red glare had placed itself in the sky, like a smear of blood upon a ruined canvas. Something was wrong. Very wrong, and when he looked over at Krystal to see if she noticed it too, he gasped in shock.

No longer was Krystal the sweet and innocent looking ten-year-old he had discovered here. She had, in the seconds he had looked away, seemingly aged many years and now looked just as he had found her, in that crystal cage on Sauria. She had that familiar loincloth and top on, and her staff was hooked on her back.

But what scared him was her expression. Her eyes, once happy, were wide and terrified. Her mouth was open slightly, like she had lost the ability to speak. Her hands held her head, and she was shivering.

A rumble in the distance shook the air. The air smelled of sulfur, and something else. Screams pierced the air, and forests burned in the distance. That other smell, pungent and horrible, suddenly Fox knew exactly what that smell was. In his line of work, he had smelt it a number of times. It was the smell of death.

And all at once Fox realized what was happening.

Cerinia's final hour had come. And he was seeing at as she had.

Now it was time to help her in a dream, just as she had. He knew it wouldn't be much, but there was no way he was leaving her here alone.

"Krystal," he said comfortingly, putting his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay, I'm here. Let me-"

"We need to go!" She cried. And she took his hand and pulled him into the woods.

Fox strained to keep with her. It felt like his arm was being yanked out of it's joint, but he ran. And while he ran he nearly screamed in shock when he saw that what was on either side of them as they ran was not a forest, but swirling images, distorted but miraculously still intelligible.

In one, he saw Krystal running through the village as what he thought was lazer fire buzzed around her. In another he nearly cried when he saw her gaping at the burned bodies of what must have been her parents, charred with blaster wounds and their fur covered in dried blood. Her gaze was disbelieving, horrifically disbelieving, and all around her the world was ending. Cerinians chassed by figures armed with blaster rifles were shot on the spot. Men, woman, children, anyone, it made no difference. An image on the left showed her running to what appeared to be a space craft, tears in her eyes, staff bloodied.

And the sounds! Screams, moans, whimpers, they all surrounded them, a hoard of unspeakable terrors that chilled him to the bone. He kept his eyes straight, focusing in her, and beside himself he yelled.

"Go, Krystal! I'm here! Keep going!"

And it was if the universe was waiting for those words, because the moment he finished speaking them, the scenery changed.

Now, instead of the sounds of screams and whimpers he heard the quiet whirring of systems one would hear on a ship, and when he looked around he saw that he was indeed inside a spacecraft. The cabin for passengers, he guessed. It wasn't too large, but was bigger than a personal craft. Recalling the image of Krystal running to a ship, he guessed this must be the same spacecraft, the craft she had escaped the planet in on that horrible day.

But his mind no longer focused on that when he noticed Krystal was no longer next to him.

He looked around frantically, and saw that she was up in what looked like the cockpit, sitting at the controls, and shivering. She was looking off into space.

He approached her quietly, looked to where he was staring, and felt horror creep through his body.

What was out there was a planet in its death throes, red and crackling and breaking apart. A red giant screaming in agony, it's howls lost in the uncaring silence of space. Krystal suddenly screamed in pain, holding her head in her hands. Looking at the planet again, and then back at her, he connected the dots and felt a shiver rocket up his spine.

She was feeling Cerinia die. Feeling the last, painful cries from all the denizans of the planet. All that pain and suffering as a neural cloud swelling in her mind, her telepathy succumbing to all of it.

Fox did the only thing he knew he could do. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hoping that his presence could offer some sort of comfort. It seemed so trivial compared to what she must have been going through, but he would be there for her regardless.

She leaned into the embrace, and the two of them just there in the quiet of space.

"I remember it..." she said quietly, "I remember it like it was yesterday."

Fox didn't know what to say.

"And no matter how many times I see it...It's always so horrible."

He hugged her tighter.

"I'm here, though," he said.

She nuzzled his cheek, and he did the same.

"I may not be able to shoulder all the pain, by remember..." and then he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm always here."

* * *

As a note: I was vague on who was responsible for destroying Cerinia on purpose. While writing the story I wasn't sure who to have responsible for the act, be it Andross or someone else. I'm not ready to make a call on that, as I might very well end up writing a story about the team finding out more info about Cerinia's destruction.


	2. Him

Fluff train's here again.

Short chapter, but I think I said What I wanted to.

Enjoy! Please read and review, and God bless. Be safe, everyone.

* * *

Chapter 2

With all it's bustling people, tall and striking buildings, and plentiful cars, Corneria was a familiar sight for Krystal. She had been gobsmacked by the planet's appearance the first time she had seen it, shortly after she had joined up with Star Fox once the Saurian Crisis was rectified. So many people and so many buldings! She had never seen such a large and expansive city before.

But now it was a familiar sight, something she had seen plenty of times during her time with the team. So she wasn't surprised she would be dreaming about the city. She could tell it was a dream because of that strange, fuzzy feeling she was experiencing. All dreams felt like that.

She saw she was in the central square of Corneria City, a large plaza rimmed with shops, cafes, restaurants, and all sorts of places of business. And of course, this being the plaza, she was in the midst of many people moving around her. Curiously, no one seemed to notice her. She received a shock when a civilian lupine walked right through her, as if she were a ghost. She pondered this, blinking hard, and chalked it up to dreams having rules of their own.

Another curious thing. She felt a pull. A pull towards the southern part of the city. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt the strong urge to head that way. And seeing that she had no other place to be, and wanting to see what this dream had in store for her, she decided to heed that pull.

Krystal walked for what felt like fifteen minutes, staring at people going about their day. There was something unsettling about nobody being able to see you, or touch you. Like you didn't exist. Krystal had felt alone before, but this was disturbing. Telling herself that this was all a dream calmed her down somewhat.

Soon the many large buldings of the central part of the city cleared away, and ahead she found a large open area, flat land that stretched for many blocks in all directions. This area looked enclosed, if the fence and gate ahead of her were any indication. The central gate had simple, stoic words placed in an arch above the gates themselves. Krystal read them.

_Cornerian National Cemetery_

_Sleep now, heroes. You've done all you can._

Why would she need to visit a graveyard? In a dream, of all places?

Curious, she entered the cemetery, and followed the pull on her heart down the rows and rows of gravestones marked with the names of those who had done great deeds. There must be hundreds of thousands of people buried her, from the earliest conflicts of the Cornerian republic, to the Lylat Wars with Andross, to the recent conflict with the Aperoids. Krystal felt a weight on her chest as she saw all the stones, silent reminders of lives once just as vivid and complicated as hers.

After walking for some time, she saw a single figure in the distance.

This figure was alone, standing with their head down and staring at a gravestone. As she came closer she saw this figure was a child, a young boy, a young fox. His fur was blond, with a white stripe across the top of his head.

There was only person it could be. She'd recognize him, know him, no matter what.

A younger Fox McCloud stood some ways in front of her, looking utterly lost.

Now this dream had become...interesting. Why was she seeing a younger Fox? Not that she was complaining too much. Under different circumstances, in a differed place, with a different mood, she would have been compelled to run up to him and scoop him up in her arms and smother him with kisses.

"Oh...he looked so adorable, even at that age." she thought.

But those thoughts weren't too appropriate now. She walked closer to him, and heard the sound of sniffling. Fox was crying.

Slowly but surely she walked up to him, stopping right behind him. She peered at the gravestone, and read it's words.

_Vixy McCloud_.

A wave of concern flowed over her.

Fox hadn't said much about his mother's death. Only that she was the victim of a car bomb Andross had planted, and that she had been buried here because Fox's father was set on making sure that when he died, he would be buried with his wife. Krystal almost couldn't believe the story, only because it seemed far too cruel. That Andross, in all his insanity and cruelty, had ripped not only one, but both of Fox's parents...

She stared at he young man in front of her, who was maybe no older than twelve. Only that young, and tragedy had struck his life.

"Fox," she said quietly, gently.

The boy turned around.

When she saw those green eyes, framed with tears and sadness, her heart broke to pieces. He also looked surprised, not that she could blame him. They hadn't met yet.

"W-who..are you?" he stuttered out, still shaking with grief.

She got down on one knee, so they could closer to his level. Without saying a word, she reached out with a paw and stroked his cheek, wiping the tears away. He flinched at first, but gradually he relaxed until he was leaning into her caresses. Every movement of her paw was imbued with love and care.

She was too focused to be surprised that she could actually touch him.

"I'm...someone who loves you." she said warmly.

Fox blinked at that. He opened his muzzle as if to say something, but then closed it. He looked down, and more tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

"Mom's...gone. Dad said that I'd see her again someday," he said quietly.

"You will." she replied.

"But I want to see her now! I miss her so much. It's not fair! Slippy get's to see his mother everyday after school, and now I never get see her when I come home! She won't hug and kiss me when I come back from school, she won't tell me it's okay when I get hurt, she won't be there to..to..."

And Fox dissolved into loud, heaving sobs, collapsing on his knees and putting his paws to his face. Fox, her Fox, was crying in such a way that no young boy should ever have to. In an instant, every protective and loving instinct in her body flared.

Reaching out with her arms Krystal pulled Fox into her embrace, stroking his back with one hand and holding him tightly with the other. She nuzzled his cheek as he continued to sob into her shoulder, and every time he shook she hugged him tighter.

And eventually it worked. Fox slowly but surely quieted down, until he only sniffled. But he snuggled deeper into her embrace, and she was more than happy to accommodate him.

She nuzzled his cheek, and smiled as she looked at him.

"You're warm..." he mumbled.

"I'm glad." she replied.

"Mom was warm...when she would hug me, it felt so...safe. Do you really think I will see her again?"

"We hopefully will see all our loved ones again sometime. I...hold on to that. Tightly."

Before she met Star Fox, the assurance that she could possibly see all her loved ones again gave her a will. Now she had something else to live for. One of those things was a particular someone.

"...I'll hold on to that too. Will you do it with me?" He asked, eyes pleading.

"Of course, Fox." she replied warmly.

And for the first time in this dream, Fox smiled. Though it was a younger, boyish smile, she could detect the same features that smile would exude well into adulthood—hope and courage.

Then there was a change.

The scenery around them blurred, until they stood in what appeared to be the bridge of the _Great Fox_. She recognized it as the bridge of the _Great Fox I,_ to be precise. A much older looking _Great Fox I._ And with a start she saw that Fox had changed as well. He was now wearing the grey flight jacket, green flight suit, and khaki paints he would be known for, with his trademarked red scarf around his neck. He didn't look as old as he was in the real world, but he had aged. She stood up to accommodate his new height. She smirked playfully when she saw she was still taller them, if only by a little bit. He looked, she wagered, about eighteen.

He was looking down, not at her. And behind him, Krystal could see, was a much younger looking Peppy. A Peppy who looked absolutely haggard and pained.

Krystal's breath caught in her throat. She had guessed that she was seeing a bit of Fox's memories somehow, with the first being a visit to his mother's grave. This memory though...there was only one memory it could be.

She took Fox's paw, and squeezed it.

She didn't need to hear Peppy, she knew what he said. Pigma. James. Gone. Some words slipped by, but she already knew what was going on. And when Fox collapsed to his knees, she lowered herself with him, and a tear slipped down her cheek when she saw his expression.

Fox was not crying. No, it was worse than that. He was staring at the ground with a hundred yard stare, seeing nothing. Could see nothing. She could not dive into his mind here, but if she could have she knew she would have touched an incredible sadness. A deep, horrible sadness what could break anyone for a lifetime. Without hesitation she wrapped him in another embrace, and rubbed his back.

Of course, he would turn out okay. He would lead his team to destroy Andross in the Lylat Wars. He would stream across the system and take the fight right to Venom. And he would kill him, he who had taken everything from him. Andross had left two holes in his heart. But Fox would do more. He would take Andross' life.

But right now that assurance only brought minimal comfort. She held her beloved tightly as he silently grieved. And they stayed that way for a time. She did not know how long.

Finally, Fox spoke. It was a sad, weary voice.

"I thought I couldn't go on. I...I don't know how I did..."

"But you did." she murmured.

"Yeah...yeah, I did. My friends helped me. And I wanted revenge for what that...monster...did to me."

She nodded.

"Krystal..."

She pulled away to look at him. He still had a sad, lonely look, but behind those eyes she saw gratitude and love. And hope.

"Thank you. For everything."

She held him close, and nuzzled his cheek. Smiling, she replied.

"You don't need to thank me Fox. You don't need too."

* * *

And again, if anyone knows a good beta, please PM me.


	3. Together

Yet again, another short chapter. And with this, the story is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it.

As always, read and review. Thank you all for your views and reviews in the past. Hearing your encouragement is a great motivator.

And once again, if anyone knows someone who could help me with editing, please let me know.

God bless, and be safe.

* * *

Chapter 3

Fox opened his eyes slowly, and realized that his eyes were wet with tears. Blinking away his blurry vision he saw Krystal beside him, also blinking away what looked like tears. He thought back to what could have made him cry in his sleep, and in a wave the whole of what he had dreamed about washed over him. Krystal, Cerinia, the catastrophe...it all came back. By and far, it had been the strangest dream he had ever had. But it also been the most affecting dream he had ever dreamt; comforting his beloved in the dream had caused him to feel an incredible intimate connection with her, something so deep that it dominated his senses. All of his heart had been focused on her, and her alone.

On the whole, he would classify the dream as a good one. A profound one.

He sat up in his bed, watching Krystal wake up and stretch. He admired her body, how lithe it looked, how every curve and imperfection came together to create a beautiful figure who had his heart firmly captured. Her fur, her tail, her hair...it was all perfect.

Once she had finished stretching she sat in the same way Fox did, and she looked at him with an indecipherable gaze. For a moment they just sat together like this.

"You had a dream too, didn't you?" she asked.

He must be pretty easy to read.

"That," she giggled out, "and you have that look about you that says you just went through something...deep. I know I did."

"Really?" he asked. "I mean, yes, I just had a...very interesting dream last night." He rubbed the back of his head. This might be awkward to talk about.

"What did you see?"

"You."

She chuckled. "Really? And what about me did you see?"

"I saw...well..."

And he told her. About seeing her as a kit, about seeing her home, and its horrible fate. Krystal's reaction was partly what he expected. She gave him a curious glance at first, but then that glance morphed into something like disbelief, and then into something he couldn't discern. When he finished telling her, another silence settled between the two of them.

"I...I dreamed something similar," she whispered.

She told him how she had seen him, as that scared young boy after his mother's death, and as the still scared but resolute young man who led his friends to save the galaxy. A blush, probably quite red, dawned on his cheeks.

"So...we both saw each other's memories, huh?" Again he rubbed the back of his head. This was getting even more awkward by the second.

"Yes, we did," Krystal replied breathlessly. Her eyes had widened, and she had a faraway look. Fox cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked, now worried.

"It's...it's what my parents told me about. The mental link," she replied.

"Mental link?"

Krystal blinked, and looked up at him. That faraway look had vanished, and in it's place was...excitement?

"My parents once told me of an occurrence that happens with Cerinians and courtship. As you know, we Cerinian's are telepathic, but we also have the ability to form mental bonds with others. These bonds can vary in strength, from the bonds of comrades-in-arms, to the bonds of friends, to the bonds of intimate lovers. These bonds are very special to us, and very meaningful.

"But...there is another kind of bond. Something deeper than all of the others. It occurs between those...fated to be with each other, as it is said."

Krystal began to blush, "This bond forms between those who...click with one another. They love each other in a way that is not so easily put into words. It's the most deep, most meaningful bond there is.

"My parents told me that between two Cerinians, who deeply love each other...this bond will form. They told me they had this, and I could see the proof of it, in all the ways they interacted. Even in the simple moments where they just looked at each other and smiled. There was an absolute certainty, between the two of them, that they were meant to be together. That all was right in the world.

"And...and when they told me how this bond started, they said..." and here Krystal trailed off.

Fox was breathless. "What did they say?" he asked.

"They said...they started having dreams of each other. Dreams of being with one another in troubling times in their life, and many other moments as well." Krystal answered.

Fox swallowed, and blushed harder. So...if they were having these kinds of dreams of each other...

Wow.

Slowly, Fox reached over to her and drew her into an embrace. She did not resist, and she nuzzled his neck as he did the same. They didn't say anything for a time. Fox felt something wet on his neck. Looking down, he saw that Krystal was crying.

"Krystal, what's-?"

"Shh..." she breathed out. "Fox, it's just...I can't believe that we're this fortunate. That we...we share something like this..."

"I'm the one who needs to say that more. I drove you away, and-"

"Shush," she interrupted him. "Those days are behind us. Now, we have one another, and even more..." she pulled out of his embrace to look at him. Her eyes held all his attention, and as always, he felt lost in them.

"We share something very, very beautiful, Fox.," she said, smiling.

And they kissed, deeply and wonderfully. Not overidden with passion, but fully endued with love. Fox, even through all he had gone through, simply couldn't believe how lucky he was.

And when they pulled back, they looked at each other, content with basking in the glow of each other's love.

"Do you want to know the most beautiful thing about my dream, besides comforting you?" Krystal asked.

"Sure." Fox replied, smiling.

Krystal gave him a playful, coy look. To Fox's surprise and further embarrassment, she reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Why, what else would it be than to see my favorite fox as an adorable little boy~?" she cooed.

Fox made the conjecture that if his cheeks were to get any redder and hotter, they were going to burst into flames. His whole face was actually going to be a fireball. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Words had suddenly become an impossible task

"Honestly Fox, if that dream hadn't been so sad, that kit would not have been able to free himself from my arms. You were such a cute little boy!" she squealed.

Okay, time to try to get it together.

"Well...w-well I g-got to see y-you as kit too!" he stammered out.

Krystal raised an eyebrow, smirking mirthfully.

"Are you trying to tease me, Fox McCloud?" she asked, amused.

Fox sighed in defeat. "There's no way I can win this, can I?"

"Maybe with a little more practice, you could! But for now...I would say no," Krystal giggled out.

Well, that was something to work on.

Fox smiled, got out of bed, and headed to his closet to grab some clothes to wear.

"Well," he began, "we ought to get dressed and make some breakfast. Put a hold on the teasing."

"I don't know, Fox. I would say teasing is always a little called for," replied Krystal.

Fox looked back at her, trying to give a withering look, but his efforts were fruitless. He couldn't help but smile at the love of his life.

Life was looking up.


End file.
